supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost Village
Chapter 1: My Father’s Boyhood Village. Joseph, Jessie, Saoirse and Maria walked in the Ghost World Ireland until they saw a ruined village that looked decayed beyond repair. They saw a man sitting on what appeared to be a ruined house. The man wore a Confederate uniform, the same one Joseph worn, They saw what appeared to be skeletal remains deep yet very much visible into the ground. ”Da?” Saoirse said. The man perked up and turned around. ”Jessie, this is Sionnaigh Tine, our father never told me about it, but when I was a child, he lied that my grandparents died of disease until our mother told us, Our da had to watch his family and friends being ruthlessly shot, stabbed and cut open.” Saoirse said. Jessie looked at what appeared to be the skeletal remains of a baby and a woman. “I was told the sacrificed people of Sionnaigh Tine went to Hell, yet I still can‘t find the villagers here but these ghost-like wisps with skulls for faces flying around, is that them, Is this why?” Michael said. Michael looked at the bones of the victims. ”My mother told me to hide, They slit her throat, I can identify all the skeletons here.” Michael said. “Sionnaigh Tine was a village of republicans and Irish-speakers, back in the 17th-18th centuries, It was a village of thieves and assassins, the Catholic Church saw the language as backward, Is this why da is saying that the spirits of Sionnaigh Tine went to hell?” Saoirse said. A spirit floated past them. Chapter 2: Mícheál, Folaigh! 1825, 15TH MAY, DONEGAL, IRELAND AND THE UK. It was a normal day in the village of Sionnaigh Tine. 10-year old Michael was walking with his mother, Deirdre and father, Sean in the village of Sionnaigh Tine, the people were laughing and smiling, men came home from farming food. ”Mam, Daid, Tá féile ceoil amárach anseo, an féidir linn é a fheiceáil? (Mom, Dad, There’s a music festival tomorrow here, can we see it?)” He asked. Deirdre looked at her son, She nodded. ”Cinnte, mo mhac. (Sure, my son)” She said. Children played in the streets, women nursed their babies. It was 5:00 pm, The McNamara family went home for dinner. ”Mam, Cén fáth a n-ithimid prátaí? (Mom, why do we eat potatoes?)“ Michael asked innocently. Michael back then liked potatos, but also loved tangerines, which was often grown. “Soláthraíonn sé dúinn gach rud a theastaíonn uainn (It provides us with everything we need)” She said. At 8:00 pm, it was time for bed. ”Oíche, mamaí (Night, mom)” He said, yawning. ”Óiche, Mícheál (Goodnight, Michael)” Deirdre replied back. The whole village was quiet. 1825, MAY 16TH, DONEGAL, IRELAND AND THE UK. ”Here we are at the evil village of Carrickville, the inhabitants are fighting against us by doing rebellions, Let’s put an end to their evil ways, Don’t let them escape!” The main soldier said. The grouo screamed and ran towards the village. At 5:00 am, the family was awoken by a loud bang and people screaming. Michael went outside and saw soldiers, police and people. ”Die you republican bastards!” A soldier yelled. Two soldiers gathered around a group of peasants, including two men, a woman holding a child, an elderly shopkeeper and a woman. ”Cabhair liom! (Help me!)” The woman screamed. The two soldiers laughed, They forced the group to join another group of peasants while pointed rifles and bayonets at them. One of them grabbed the mother and the child, then proceeded to cut her throat and stab the child, a girl around 4-5. ”Mícheál, Séan, Rith! (Michael, Sean, Run!)” Deidre said. ” (We’ll catch up to you, We’ll hide behind the building)” Sean said. Michael and Sean ran, hiding from soldiers, settlers and the police. Then they saw the village erupt in flames, done by settlers, ” (Dad!)” Michael yelled. Michael then was seperated due to the people screaming and smoke. Michael then was in a forest less than a mile from the village, ” (I lost dad, he must be....)” Michael said before he heard a scream. The boy then saw his parents and the peasants with them get stabbed and shot. He hid behind a building and stepped closer. He didn’t even cover his eyes when a settler grabbed a baby from a woman, who he then stabbed when she tried to get it back, Then he held the baby by his legs before ending it’s life with a gun. Deirdre was shot several times and stabbed with the bayonet, her body was later set alight The bodies then were set alight by a flammable liquid and matches, setting the entire village on fire and making the current fire even worse. Michael didn’t run, he heard people that were still alive, screaming and crying. ” (IT HURTS!)” A woman shouted. The crying and moaning ceased about 8:00 am, what remained of the villagers was burned flesh, skeletal remains from the fire and burned buildings. Michael noticed that the settlers were no longer there, he saw blood, human flesh and organs all over the floor. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86